


You are all insufferable

by thecloudenthusiast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Annabeth Chase is a Good Friend, Annabeth is a BAMF, BAMF Annabeth Chase, BAMF Percy Jackson, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Cute Dog, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Italian Nico di Angelo, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Mind Control, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Native American Character(s), Nico di Angelo Speaks Italian, Nico di angelo has an italian accent, Not Canon Compliant - The Heroes of Olympus, Tony is short and a badass mf, Trickster Gods, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), YA HEAR THAT MARVEL, Zeus is a bitch, because this is my fic and I do what I want, even though he hasn't been mentioned yet, how do you tag, i will fight everyone on this, loki is my favorite if you couldn't tell, thats just Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecloudenthusiast/pseuds/thecloudenthusiast
Summary: What happens when Hades had another child he put in the Lotus Casino? What happens when she leaves sooner the Di Angelos? What happens when she works under Hades? Guess you'll just have to find out :)Feedback and constructive criticism are appreciated!





	1. Can Someone Explain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT BEGINS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used modern Greek for the Ancient Greek because I don't really trust the Ancient Greek translators so you can use Google Translate if you want. Translations will be located at the end notes. Sorry that the first chapter is kind of short.

A short figure appeared out of the shadows in Stark Tower.

They were feminine looking, plainly dressed in an open, medium gray blazer, black turtleneck, dark wash jeans and converse, like a business person on a rare day off who had forgotten how to dress casually. The figure held a clipboard in their hands, a black, boxer looking dog trotting obediently at their heels.

“Loki and Thor Odinson?” They called out, not looking up from their flipping through the many papers.

“I - yes, we are present.” Thor answered after a stunned silence, Loki's scowl at the name going largely unnoticed. The Avengers looked at each other with wariness and confusion, still high on adrenaline after the battle. The figure looked up with a not-smile. Upon closer inspection they had olive skin and no discernable ethnicity, with a short, straight black bob and bangs, and being no younger than 15 years old.

“Excellent. If you would both follow me, there will be a short discussion followed by the signing of some paperwork.” They - She? - turned to a baffled Tony Stark. “Is there a suitable room nearby?”

He got over his stupor, flashing a charming smile. “As if I would skip out on something so basic.”

The figure turned to follow Tony, when there was the sound of a clearing throat. She turned back with a raised eyebrow.

“Um-” Steve Rogers hesitated, eyes wary. “Who are you, exactly?” Several others nodded.

The figure appeared to think before answering. “You may refer to me as Reaper, for now. Perhaps later we will have the need to be introduced properly. However you should hope that never happens, for that would mean there is a danger you can’t face alone.” Reaper turned back to Tony expectantly, mentally smirking (not that they could tell), leaving baffled faces behind her.

“Right. Um.” Tony cleared his throat. “This way.”

Reaper tapped her leg with a pen and the dog jumped up to trot at her side. The quartet entered the elevator and they ascended, the air tense despite the occupants' forced .

“I must admit,” Loki said finally. “I expected more of a… response. I presume the consequences match it?”

Reaper smiled. “Nothing other than irritating them. Though you know how that goes with the big boss.” Thunder rumbled slightly outside the tower, causing Reaper to roll her eyes, Tony to look at Thor and Loki with confusion, and Thor and Loki to tense.

The door pinged open and they all stepped out into a randomly chosen conference room. Reaper immediately took the head seat, Thor and Loki sitting on either side. Tony stayed, causing Reaper to raise an eyebrow in question. “My tower. I’m staying.” He explained with a shrug.

Reaper sighed before turning to the dog and speaking words in a language Tony couldn’t understand. “πάρτε τα έγγραφα.” The dog gave soft bark in answer before disappearing through the shadows. “While we wait for Caoimhe, anything to declare?”

“Uh, yeah.” Stark raised a hand. “What was that?”

She didn’t look at him, opting to separate the papers into groups instead. “That is inconsequential.”

A voice spoke up from the ceiling. “The language Ms. Reaper spoke was Ancient Greek.”

“Ancient what?” Stark asked, bewildered, while Reaper’s face morphed into an irritated scowl.

"Ancient Greek, the language native to Ancient Greece." She replied.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Thank you for elaborating," He said dryly. "Why Ancient Greece? I’d think Old Norse to be more appropriate.”

“None of your concern." She shot back shortly. "Loki, you never answered my question.” She pointed out as Caoimhe returned with the papers. “Thank you. Stark, sign these.” He decided not to argue with the scary shadow lady, even though she looked like a young teenager.

“I was under the influence of an infinity gem,” Loki said tensely. Thor turned a shocked, hurt, and slightly betrayed look upon his brother, but Loki made no eye contact, sitting with rigid indifference in his chair, eyes forward towards the distant wall. Reaper looked at him with scrutiny before leaning back.

“Your claim will be evaluated at a later date. For now, sign these acknowledgement papers.” Stark silently handed her his signed papers after she passed Loki his. “Thank you. These were merely so you don’t go blabbing about anything you learn here. Your building is under the same contract, as written here.” She pointed. “Thor, sign these, and I will be on my way.” She turned to Loki. “A representative will be along soon to set up an appointment.”

She turned to address the Odinsons. “You may tell him the basics, but no higher secrets or things that do not directly concern him. He has been sworn by the River Styx, and you know the consequences for revealing too much.” She shot them a slightly dark grin. The sky rumbled as if in confirmation. However before anyone could say anything, a misty cloud appeared in front of her. Inside was a screen of sorts, with a girl with frizzy blonde hair in a bright orange shirt, minor dirt and bruises on her visible skin. Before she could start talking, she noticed the girl's company. “Umm…”

“Yes, I’m in Avengers Tower. No, I didn’t provoke them, I’m here on business. No, there’s no need to talk in code. The building is sentient, apparently.” She sent an irritated glare in the general direction of the ceiling.

“Um, yeah, it can do that.” She glanced uneasily at Tony, some awe floating around her expression, before she turned back to Reaper. “We need you back here, something came up.”

Reaper sighed. “I’ll need to drop these papers off first. On my way.” She swiped a hand through the mist, ending the connection. She gave one last look at the Odinbros. “You know the rules.” She and Caoimhe disappeared into the shadows.

“What the fuck?”

Thor and Loki sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> πάρτε τα έγγραφα -- Bring the documents  
Caoimhe --> Qwee-va
> 
> This is so stupid I'm so sorry


	2. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family reunion and some explanations for the Avengers

“So what’d you need?” Sonia asked Annabeth as she stepped out of seemingly nowhere.

Several people, namely Percy, some of the present hunters, and two others Sonia did not yet recognize, jumped.

The unidentified small boy looked at her excitedly. “How did you do that?”

Sonia smiled. “Little trick I picked up.”

“Sonia, meet your little siblings, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo.” Annabeth said, gesturing towards the two. Sonia looked at them in surprise.

“Wait, really?” She leaned in closer to inspect them, an excited grin that matched Nico's on her face. “Where’d you find them?”

“Dad put us in a military school.” Bianca said, also inspecting her.

“Well, I’m Sonia, and since you’re related to me, I can probably teach you how to do all the cool junk us children of Hades can do.” She said cheerfully, smiling at them as Nico positively vibrated with excitement. Bianca smiled back. “So, we don’t technically have a cabin, but I’m sure I could get a couple helpers from down below to build one. We can sleep in the Big House for now.”

Introductions were finished and the standard tours were conducted, and they all gathered in the dining hall to eat.

  
\---

“Where are you guys from?” I asked after swallowing a bite. “Your accents are definitely not the modern American standard.”

“We’re from Italy.” Bianca answered as she tried to get Nico to eat something healthier than just mashed potatoes and gravy. “I could ask you the same thing. And what do you mean ‘modern American standard’?”

“Well, I was born in 1821, and I can tell you people had a very different way of speaking back then.” I answered.

“1821?" Nico repeated, staring at her with half a mouthful of potatoes. "But you're way younger than Bisnonna!” Nico exclaimed, apparently distressed at this new information as he looked between his sisters in confusion.

“Nico! You don’t say things like that!” Bianca scolded, a slight embarrassed flush to her cheeks.

I tried to stop my laughter when Nico looked like he was about to cry, but going by his face I wasn't very successful. “It’s okay, it's a valid concern. I was in the same place as you guys were, so technically I'm still only 15.”

We compared confusion with the modern world we found ourselves in and how our times differed, talking for seemingly hours. I found myself deciding that they belonged on the ‘favorite relatives’ list.

\---  
“We’re related to Hitler?!” Nico asked me with mild disgust as we walked away from the campfire.

I sighed. “Yeah, but don’t worry. Once I was…” I coughed to hide my smirk. “...properly informed, I make sure to punch him whenever the opportunity presents itself.” I thought for a moment. “Him and some others.”

“Who else?” Bianca asked curiously.

“Well, several of the past presidents for one, some dictators. People I found...unpleasant. Any supremacists or bigots I happen to come across. People like that.” I clarified.

“That’s good.” Nico agreed, nodding like he was negotiating the peace treaty that would save the world from destruction. I laughed as we entered the Big House to turn in for the night.

\---

“So.” Tony said, looking at the two Asgardians now standing awkwardly in his penthouse, Loki unchained at the vehement insistance of his brother. Clearly neither of them were too jazzed about this, though for obviously different reasons.

“Uh, why is the dog here again?” Sam asked from his perch (hah) on the back of one of the couches. The dog merely stared at him with it’s red eyes.

Loki turned an irritated eye upon the dog, who only returned the sentiment. “The dog has been stationed to keep an eye on us and ensure we do not reveal too much until our informant has arrived.”

“...Right.” Steve said from between Bruce and Natasha. “What can you say?”

Thor sighed. “I apologize for not being entirely truthful with all of you. There are first some basic things you must come to understand. The girl who came here is-” The dog growled. Loki scoffed.

“The girl was here under the direction of Hades, Greek god of the Underworld. I'm sure you're familiar." He added with a mocking raise of his eyebrow. "She was sent because Thor didn’t sign the necessary paperwork when he was available, and I was unable to do so for a time, and when I could I ended up completely overlooking it.” Loki explained.

‘Wait, hold up, time out.” Clint held up a ‘T’ with his hands as he jumped down from the kitchen counter to stand behind the couch Steve, Nat, and Bruce were sitting on. “Greek God? Paperwork?”

“That is correct. There are more pantheons than the Greek, but I presume I am correct in the assumption that that is ‘unnecessary information.’” Loki said mockingly, looking at the dog for confirmation. Suddenly there was a clatter of hooves outside, far more than there should be should it have been any cloven animal on earth.

“Uhh...Am I the only one who heard that?” Clint asked, reaching up to check on his hearing aids.

A satyr scrambled in, smoothing his jersey. “The higher ups thought it would be a good idea to send me. They probably just wanted me out of the meeting. Bunch of cupcakes, the lot of ‘em.” He grumbled at the end, seemingly to himself.

“That is most appreciated..?” Thor began.

“Call me Gleeson.” The satyr said, adjusting his cap. “What have you lot spilled already?” He asked, glaring at the aliens.

“Just the pantheons.” Thor replied, getting over his surprise quicker than the others and with Loki being busy with his glaring.

“Great.” Gleeson grumbled with a scowl. “Okay, so the rundown is that these Greek gods and goddesses sometimes have children with mortals, resulting in cupc-demigods. Some of these demigods have fancy shmancy powers and what not, or talents in certain fields, depending on who their godly parent is. Most if not all the influential people have been demigods, or the reincarnations of demigods.”

“Example?” Natasha asked with her eyebrow raised.

“Not relevant,” Gleeson barked, glaring as he stamped one hoof. “_Anyway_," he continued, eyeing them challengingly. "Basically sometimes the pantheons step on each other's toes, and you need to check in before doing lasting damage or influence and stuff. Which these two failed to do.” He glared at the Odinbros, causing Thor to shrink back like a kid caught with the cookie jar. Loki merely intensified his glare. “Any questions?”

“Was that girl who came earlier a demigod?” Tony asked.

“Yep.”

“What about the monsters from the myths? Who fights them? Or are they all dead?” Steve asked worriedly, causing Tony to roll his eyes. Bruce elbowed him.

“Oh, they resurface from time to time." Gleeson waved an impatient hand, as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "The amount of time it takes depends on which monster it is. Don’t worry your pretty little heads about it though, we got it covered. Your weapons can’t damage them, so it’s useless for you to try, not to mention you can’t see them. Thanks for paying for the clean up though.” Gleeson directed this last statement to Tony. “Anyway, gotta go, that’s all we have time for. If we need you, we’ll be in touch.” He skipped back out from whence he came, and the Avengers and Co just sat in silence. The dog seemed to have vanished sometime during the conversation.

“Well.” Natasha said, standing up and picking up her empty mug to refill it. “That was interesting.”

Tony glowered in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I have the attention span of walnut
> 
> I don't really have a plan for this, if you have suggestions it would be very much appreciated :)


End file.
